


Sometimes, Things are Exactly How They Apear

by Dawnfire321



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfire321/pseuds/Dawnfire321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel gains an unexpected ally in a time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Things are Exactly How They Apear

It started with drinks. At least, that's what Kel _thought_. She couldn't be entirely sure. As her memory from the previous night was a little fuzzy. The first thing Kel noticed when she woke just before dawn, was that she was not in her bed. The room she was in was much smaller than the bedroom of her palace quarters. The second was that she was not alone.

This shouldn't have come as a surprise. They'd been flirting on and off for years, and just last week Dom made his intention to court Kel clear to her parents. It shouldn't have come as surprise, but it did.

Kel eased herself out from under Dom's arm, and slid off the bed. She tip toed across the room looking for her clothes, trying not to wake Dom up. She donned her breeches, and- after spending five minutes looking for her shirt and finding nothing- one of his shirts. She kissed Dom on the cheek, picked up her boots and slipped out the door. Underthings and her other belongings would have to wait until morning. There was no way Kel was going to be caught sneaking out of the Own barracks come first light.

 She shut the door softly behind herself and turned, coming face to face with Lerant. Her eyes widened in surprise, as Lerant raised an eyebrow. “This isn't what it looks like.” Kel stammered and blushed.

“What is it then?” When Kel didn't answer, Lerant turned and pointed down the hall. “That door on the back wall leads out into a private courtyard. No one will be up and about that way this early.”

“Thank you.” Kel mouthed and disappeared in the direction he'd pointed.

A few seconds later, a disheveled Dom appeared in the door and looked around. “Sleep well?” Lerant asked him and winked.


End file.
